Akatsuki no Yona:The Sky Dragon
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: Once there were 4 warriors entrusted with the power of the Dragon. The Yellow Dragon, The Blue Dragon, The White Dragon and The Green Dragon. The Four vowed to protect their King Hiryuu, the Red Dragon who came from the heavens in the form of a human. But even in history, there's always a piece left untold. And that's the Dragon who once Ruled the Sky. The Sky Dragon.


**Akatsuki no Yona : The Sky Dragon**

 _Once there were 4 warriors entrusted with the power of the Dragon. The Yellow Dragon, The Blue Dragon, The White Dragon and The Green Dragon. The Four vowed to protect their King Hiryuu, the Red Dragon who came from the heavens in the form of a human._

 _But even in history, there's always a piece left untold. And that's the Dragon who once Ruled the Sky._

 _The Sky Dragon._

 _The special Dragon was bounded to the chains of time, broken by the hands of humans filled with greed. Now sitting chained in darkness, he cried for the sun he never knew._

 _Now as the four Dragon Warriors assembled, Yona and the gang found themselves in a village that welcomed them with open arms. But soon they found themselves in a situation that Yona refuses to give up. Which is to free the dragon back into the sky_

 **CHAPTER 1 – A NEW DAWN**

In a small village hidden from the eyes of the world, was a teen staring out from the small window far from him. Since when did he arrived in this darkness? How did he get here? All those questions quickly vanished into the back of his mind.

The chains the bound him, forcing him to stay in this darkness he saw every day.

As much as he wants freedom, it was already too late. For this darkness turned into something he called 'home'. The light that entered this small cage through the little window, he feared it yet at the same time yearned for. For It was the light that comes to tells him that, this 'home' isn't the only thing there is in the world. He feared and yearn for the outside world.

From day to day, he sat there looking at the window. And soon he made a friend with a fairly small lion that came through. The friend was an odd little creature, it stayed with him and hum in a loving tone to warm him up. At this time, he knew he was no longer alone.

"Haha, No worries. Soon I've have you in my fingertips, you nameless beast"

The master said through the bars with a sadistic smile. His thoughts were filled with ways to torture the teen who knew right up next to nothing. After all, All he wants is to grab hold of the power to become king. Even if it's by all means.

Holding back his cries, his desperate screams for help. But…scream for who? Who will come save him from this place he had already named 'Home'?

He doesn't have a 'who'. He only know Himself. And he can't save himself.

"…." The teen stared blankly at the wall in front of him. This cell he was in for who know how long. "…Natsu" He muttered as the bird stood on his shoulder, responding to his call. Natsu will be his friend's name. "Natsu…." He muttered again and again to himself, to make sure he won't forget it. A name for his friend, because his little friend, isn't a beast

All he can do now, is to sit there and wait.

 _I'm sure….'Someone' will come…..'Someone' has to….right? Natsu?_

* * *

Just outside the village, were a group of Very Suspicious people wearing cloaks as they carefully made their way to the main gate. The Guards stared at the group of 7, those seven are just TOO DAMN SUSPICIOUS. "Hold!...Who are you people?" The guard asked, with hand onto the sword on his waist as his partner observe the gang. "See! I Told you guys they won't let us in!" one of the group yelled. "Come on, We're just being careful" Another said "Careful!? As if!"

"OI! We're the once talking! Take off your cloaks or we'll have you arrested!" The guard announced, their swords all unsheathed and pointed at the group.

 _I'm not even in the village and they're threatening me? Bring It On_ The self-centered one thought. "Well, if we can't stay here for the night. Might as well leave this place" one of the group said. "WHAT!? We can't let Hime-Sama sleep on the dirty ground again!" "So you're suggesting that we camp in a village that's already threatening us? You really are stupid White Snake" "I'm A DRAGON! NOT A SNAKE"

" _He who bring nothing, He who knows nothing. Teach him! And gain his Knowledge!"_

The scream of the dragon rings in their heads.

"..What the.." Jae-Ha muttered, unlike before, the voice sounded more angered, more desperate. "It can't be…" Kaji mumbled as he look at the entrance of the village. He could feel it, the rest could as well.

"…There's a Dragon here"

"Eh!?" Yona and Hak stared eyes widen at the lot, "I thought there's only Four of you Bastards" Hak commented "Zeno is not a Bastard!" "Hak! Let's not fight…"

The Guards stared at them as they heard their conversation, they nodded at each other before speaking. "Erm Strangers.. Sorry about that, we had mistaken you for the bandits that came a few days ago. Welcome to out village" The guard said as they allowed them in.

"…That was easy"

And as they went in, with few suspicious.

The guards muttered to each other, "We have to inform the Mayor"

* * *

"Natsu…" the Teen muttered as the little lion snuggled around his neck. ".. .." he muttered, it was the only word he knew by heart. All he could hear was his breathing and Natsu's faint heartbeat before loud footstep entered the cell.

"HAHA! Looks like Heaven is Smiling Upon Me!" His Master yelled with a smirk, "Be happy Pet, 4 more will be joining you Soon" The insane smile twisted on his face as he forced the teen to look up to him. "Of course I can't tame all 4 at once" The master said, pulling the teen's dirtied brown hair. "Even that princess is here, It'll only be a one sided fight… but I have a thumpcard" His smile gone wider as his eyes made contact with the teen's.

"You will do the work for me Pet"


End file.
